Islington's Pankration Guide
Category:Guides This is my first guide, please be kind. I'm going to be adding to this guide as time allows. There are already a hefty amount of resources on the regular wiki page that i recommend, and several other guides that are excellent (particularly Shoya's Guide). My main objective here is to present some info that others have left out, and to bundle info together. I got sick of moving from page to page while making a Pankration monster; hopefully this guide will help to eliminate that. Anything that i post here is either taken from existing info on the wiki page or original research. Feral Skills I left off an “effects” column because these seem obvious in all but a handful of cases. In these cases the “effect” is in the fourth column. : - The name of the Feral Skill : - The amount of FP required to add the skill to your monster : - Is the Feral Skill able to level up to a max level of 50, or is it a set effect? : - For Main Job/Subjob plates and Scrolls, states monster eligibility. Also states non-obvious “effects” and speculation. : - Lists the monster families that are known to drop the plate. Note that it’s possible that not all levels of the family will drop the plate, and some plates seem to only be dropped by certain families in certain zones. This column is meant to be a rough guideline; for more exact information see the linked page for the Feral Skill. The Command Platform In addition to the info found here, the commands used move your monster toward a certain temperament. : refers to how well your monster obeys your commands. The higher the discipline, the more likely the monster is to follow your orders. Discipline is raised by simply giving your monster commands. It makes no difference which commands you issue, discipline will still go up. : refers to how your monster fights. Temperament is influenced by the commands that you use. Note that the commands are split into two separate categories. Commands from category one have no effect on the temperaments in category two, and vice versa. Using a command does not instantly change your monster's temperament; it takes time to change. I'm still not certain if it's better to just spam the most extreme command in order to move your temperament in that direction, or if it's better to use the next command away from your current temperament. For example, let's say i have a mob that is Very Defensive and i want to make it Very Aggressive. In my experience, spamming 'Show no mercy!,' 'Give em' a little more bite!,' or 'Back off a bit!' will start moving it toward aggressive behavior. When the mob becomes Somewhat Defensive, only 'Show no mercy!' and 'Give em' a little more bite!' will continue to move it toward Very Aggressive, as 'Back off a bit' is in sync with its current temperament and 'Guard! Block! Parry! Hold!' is in the opposite direction. As it will eventually be necessary to spam the extreme command, in this case 'Show no mercy!,' i usually just use this one from the start. If you want your temperament in a middle area however, spam the command that corresponds with that temperament until the mob achieves said temperament, or spam the extreme that's in the direction you want your temperament to move until you get your temperament where you want it. Think of temperament as a volume knob that you can turn up or down. You have to move through the levels in the middle to reach the one you want.